


Intoxicated

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, BL, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mild Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And somehow he was falling right into the demon's trap and also his bed. He was beyond intoxicated and drunk on the taste of the one tainted mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tainted red

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the errors, this is not beta'd or edited. Leave any comments or thoughts. :) Tips are welcome and appreciated. P.S English is not my first language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D  
> ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

The slender earl crashed against a tall figure, stumbling backwards at the unexpected impact. A gloved hand reached out and caught his wrist in a firm grip, tugging him half to steady him. 

"What the bloody hell! Do you-" The young earl's throat closed in.

His eyelashes batted quickly, his vision swimming with colours, a bit too much wine and a dark figure. His body stiffened slightly when he felt fingers flex around his pale flesh and his emerald blue eyes connected with bright crimson ones. His mouth went dry as the other smiled at him, a kind of eerie and knowing smile it was. 

The man was fairly taller than him, clad completely in black, save for the white shirt, gloves and silver tie. With shoulders broad, he gave quite a striking impression as the clothes strained ever so slightly. His hair was dark and shining like a raven's wing and framed an elegant and handsome face. A slender nose fit perfectly in the middle, a dark crimson eye on either side, lined with inky lashes which brushed high cheekbones and a soft, slightly wide mouth above his strong chin.

"Well, well. Good evening, young earl." The man grinned slyly.

Ciel snapped out of his haze, his body straightening, "Lord Michealis." 

He grit his teeth and tried to pull his hand back, only to swing on his feet once more. The lord stepped forward, holding the sixteen year old upright with a arm around his shoulder.

"Come now. You can't let people see you like this in public." He murmured.

"It's your party and your floppin' fault." The young man groaned, trying to pull away.

Sebastian moved at flying speeds, Ciel barely feeling them move as he swayed to the side and almost crashed them against the deep blue walls.

"Bloody hell." The lord muttered as he quickly twisted, his feet easily moving to keep them from falling.

He glided along the deep blue and golden carpets until they reached a dark wooden door, curved with spirals and intricate patterns. A man dressed in grey, with silver hair flowing over his shoulders and eyes waited there, a half cynical smile spread across his pale but somehow handsome face.

"Master." He giggled a greeting, his eyes immediately turning their attention to the confused figure hanging at his master's side.

"W-what is going on?" The young man groaned, his fingers trying to push the hair back from his flushed face. 

Sebastian chuckled and nod his head to his butler, "Thank you, Undertaker. That will be all."

The butler opened the door and stepped aside, bidding his master to enter the chambers. 

"I'm glad I could have been of service, master. I live to fufill your every wish and need, though I believe you are capable of accomplishing it yourself." He giggled again, leaning against the doorframe as he watched the two struggled slightly.

The young one had stopped moving, giving his master a challenge.

"Of course I am capable," He smiled, "But it is as you said, you are here to help your master."

"Indeed, my lord," Undertaker grinned and pushed himself upright, "Goodnight, my lord. I will make sure no one disturbs your...sleep."

"Goodnight." The lord murmured, his attention now on the furious being at his side.

The door clicked shut behind him. 

"Let me g-go! The smell is so sickly sweet. I-What-This isn't my room." Ciel groaned as he pushed himself away from Sebastian and gripped a chair near him.

The room was big, private chambers, with giant canopy bed which was covered in the same emerald blue as his eyes. The room was warm, the balcony doors closed and the curtains pulled open only halfway to reveal a giant moon. 

A small living area was to the left, across the bed; a fireplace, comfortable chairs and a coffee table arranged near it. The bathroom connected to the room was closed by another large door, the other many objects and things in the room Ciel couldn't really make out.

"You should be quiet, you're looking a bit parched. And this isn't your chambers, it's mine."

The lord walked over to a large desk and took two glasses, pouring something into them.

"W-What? Why, wait what are you doing?" He struggled, eyes drooping. 

"I'm pouring you a drink." The dark figure replied.

"No! I don't want anything, I think I was already drugged. One of your stupid schemes most likely!" Ciel snapped and moved wobbly around the chair.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I only want to help and spare you the gossip." Came an innocent answer. 

"Get away. leave me." Ciel snapped again.

Sebastian chuckled and put the glasses down, moving towards him and Ciel felt himself move back. 

"This is my room." He said boredly as he moved even closer until they were inches a part.

"Y-You planned it." Ciel argued, still trying to move away.  
"What a rude thing to say to your host." Sebastian purred. 

Ciel's back slammed against the cold and smooth wall, Sebastian right in front of him. He trapped the beautiful boy by placing a hand beside his head and trapping Ciel between himself and the wall.

"Disgusting." Ciel spat, his vision stil blurred.

A hand grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks to the center of his face and purching his lips while his head was tugged forward. He yelped. 

"Oh, dear. You are positively intoxicated, lord Phantomhive. Look at those pretty, unfocused eyes." He purred.

Ciel swallowed the giant lump forming in his throat as Sebastian's cool breath rolled over his heated face. 

"I-I...No." Ciel whimpered. 

Sebastian let his face go and placed a finger against Ciel's lips.

"Don't make such noises. I'll have you withering and pleading beneath me soon." A hoarse voice said against his ear.

Slightly sharp teeth ran along his ear, nibbling the lobe and then licking the wound as the mouth moved. Ciel's hands pushed at the darkly clad chest, but his struggles were useless as Sebastian stood firmly in place.

"Stop it!" He cried out as the teeth scraped across his jaw, his suddenly weak arms failing him.

"You loved me once, I know you still do. Give in, my little broken angel." The demon purred.

Ciel's eyes snapped wide open but his vision was quickly taken away as those teasing lips crashed against his in a bruising kiss. The wide mouth was wonderful. His struggles ceased and he let out a small noise as he gave up. Sebastian took the gap and slipped his tongue inside the sweet mouth. His teeth caught a bottom lip for a moment to suckle it.

Ciel moaned, his hands bunching the fabric of Sebastian's shirt as he clung to the demon's waist. Sebastian let out a low growl as he ripped his own blazer off and deepened the kiss. The demon tasted like vanilla and cinnamon; a hint of pineapple as well. Ciel loved the bewitching taste. The boy tasted like strawberries, cream and strong wine. It was quite a thing to get drunk upon, the taste was exquisite and the demon wanted more.

Teeth clattered, lips tugged and tongues dance as hand urgently gripped at constricting layers of fine fabrics. Sebastian pushed the earl onto the bed, removing both their pants before crawling onto the boy. His leg slipped between the boy's thighs as he leaned over him, placing a loving kiss to his lips. As his knee touched the aroused area, Ciel cried out into his mouth and his fingers dug into Sebastians naked arms. 

"S-Sebastian." He whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, say my name again." He murmured.

His lips latched onto a strong collar bone and Ciel arched his back with a breathless gasp. Sebastian smiled as he suckled at the soft flesh of the lean but strong body. His hands moved lower, tracing the strong abdominals and making Ciel squirming even more.

"Seb-Se-bastian." He said quickly, trying to hurry the demon up.


	2. Bindings & Secrets between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or weirdness! I still struggle to write smexy scenes x-x  
> Try to enjoy :3

\--

 

"Se-bastian." 

"That's it, little one." Sebastian cooed.

His slender violinist fingers brushed the waistband of Ciel's underwear and the boy's hips wiggled beneath him. He let out a soft chuckle, his hands moving back to cover Ciel's narrow hips and trace delecate ribs. Pale digits wrapped around thin upper arms and slowly decended down the appendages, liftling it upwards as they went along. His lips continued to assault the slender neck, nipping at the skin and suckling it between his lips.

The young earl squirmed and his eyes opened when he felt his hands being gripped above his head. His head moved side to side and he warrily blinked, trying best to see what was going on in the dimly lit room. 

"What are y-you doing?" he snapped and tried to shift away.

Sebastian pulled away from his neck and crawled upwards, his torso and chest stretching over Ciel's body as he reached to get a better grip on the struggling wrists. With a swift swipe of his fingers, Ciel felt soft material against his sensitive skin and he tried to pull his arms away. Sebastian pulled once more before letting the rest of the silk pool around the bound wrists, satisfied with his work as he slipped of the bed.

"Bastard! Untie me!" He exclaimed flustered, angrilly thrashing against the bed.

The headboard creaked in respond to the angry tugging at the silk connected with it. Sebastain made a displeased sound and grabbed his discarded wine glass from earlier, returning to the boy. He sure as hell hoped his bed didn't break after tonight.

"You should lay still, you wouldn't want me to spill this all over you, hmmm?" 

"You didn't say anything about restraining me." 

"It wasn't planned, but now, I believe I like seeing you all tied up and hopeless." A sharp grin flashed.

"You're sick!"

"Ah, but so are you, little mutt." 

Sebastiand straddled the earl's hips, one hand grabbing a petite chin and forcing Ciel's head up, successfully terminating the boy's useless struggles. Ciel tried to bite the hand holding him only for it to tighten its grip on him, fingers digging into his sensitive skin. He'll be sporting a lot of bruises he concluded with frustration. 

"Please refrain from doing that, unless it's done more pleasantly." Sebastian stated.

Ciel kept silent, glaring at him as much as he could with his hazy eyes...eye? 

"Don't be so upset about a little ribbon, I'll remove it soon enough. Now why don't you take a sip and calm down?" 

The rim of a cool wine glass pressed against Ciel's bottom lip and he clamped his mouth shut. The sickly sweet smell of the dark liquid burned his nostrils and made his throat constrict. The fingers pried his mouth open and the glass tipped as his head was pushed backwards, forcing him to swallow or suffocate. He chocked and coughed as the liquid spilled over the edge, into his mouth and a big amount over his chin. 

"Swallow, Ciel."

The sharp command made him whimper and he tried his best to swallow what he could, struggling to breathe through his nose at the same time. Tears burned his eyes and marred his vision even more than it already was. Sebastian ducked his head, pulling the empty glass away and discarding it on the ground. His mouth came into collision with Ciel's, almost crushing his lips with the bruising kiss. Teeth knocked and smashed against each other as a tongue forced it's way into Ciel's mouth and explored the wet heat. 

Ciel moaned, his body trying to shift beneath the lord but Sebastian didn't move an inch, proving his movements futile and pointless. He gasped for breath and Sebastian granted him  that, moving to lap at the spillid and dripping liquid instead. His tongue lapped hungerily at the juices and skin. His hand tilted Ciel's head further back and his hungry mouth sucked at every inch of skin and drop of wine. His hips pressed down against Ciel's needy arousal and he let out an animalistic growl, forcefully pushing the boy into the bed. 

Ciel's breath came in short bursts as lips latched onto his nipple, biting and sucking at it while another hand gave the other one attention. His arms pulled fruitlessly against the silk binds and back arched a few mere inches of the bed, bringing him almost none of the saught friction. Finally the raven head moved his mouth and hands downwards, his fingers tickling the skin and nails digging into his hips as they moved to tug at his undergarmets. A trail of fire was left behind where the sinfull mouth marked his property. 

He stole a quick glance at Ciel's lust couded face before his teeth sunk into a protruding hip bone and Ciel let out a strangled scream. He could feel the boy was getting harder against his shoulder and he smiled against the broken skin. He allowed the sweet, deep crimson which flowed freely into his mouth and he licked the wound clean; leaving the wound with a healing kiss before he pulled away, resting on Ciel's thighs. 

"I didn't know you were into the pain, you surprised me there." Sebastian chuckled, thumb swiping at his lip.

"Shut up! J-just please." Ciel pleaded through clenched teeth.

"You don't like the teasing?" he pouted.

"Not now! Sebastian!" 

He wasted no time, ripping his and the boys undergarments off before bringing his mouth down to engulf Ciel's leaking member, holding onto it at the bass as well. Ciel yelped and shrieked as he was sucked hard and teeth raked against his lenght. Fingers pressed at his lips and he speedily allowed them entry, sucking them and coating them as quickly as he could before they were pulled out. Before he could respond, he was flipped around and pulled onto his knees. His wrists screamed in response to their punishment and Ciel hissed. 

"Shh. It's just quicker this way." Lips whispered against his ear.

A slender finger slipped into him and he couldn't help but cry out. Tears burned once more as a second finger was added and then a third as well; working to stratch him as quickly and painlessly as possible. He bit down onto his fore arm as he tried to steady himself on his elbows, stretching his back even more, allowing the other male better access. He let out a soft growl, teeth sinking further into his skin as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hold on, I...almost got..." 

Ciel took a sharp intake of air and his body convulsed as he cried out, knees buckling and his body swaying. 

"Ah, there it is!" Sebastian grinned, one hand grabbing hold of a soft hip to steady the boy.

His fingers moved with gracefull motions and hit the right spot with each stroke, bringing Ciel to a whimpering mess in a matter of seconds.

"I..c-can't." Ciel warned.

Sebastian let his fingers slip out and speedily helped the boy turn around again, letting him slip onto his lap and his arms rest on Sebastian's broad shoulders. He wasted no time, slipping into the boy and holding him still as he cried out. Tears spilled over his cheeks at the pain of being stretched and his teeth chomped down onto his bottom lip. Sebastian grabbed his cheeks and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss to stop Ciel from biting himself. 

His lips moved over the porcelain cheeks to kiss the tears way and swiped at the eyes to lick the wet remnants away. Ciel's shaking stopped and he leaned forward to burry his face in Sebastian's neck and his hips moved experimentally. Sebastian's body tensed and his teeth ground against each other as he tried to hold back. Ciel repeated the movement and gave a lewd moan against the pale neck. Sebastian's fingers dug into Ciel's thighs as he bucked his hips, burrying himself deeper and deeper with each harsh thrust. 

Ciel bit into the smooth flesh and sucked at it, stiffling his voice before he got too loud and leaving marks of his own. The biting only made the raven head speed up his thrusting, hitting Ciel's prostate with each thrust. The small body arched in Sebastian's lap, his nails digging into the elder male's back and clawing at the skin as if his life depended on it. Muscles flexed beneath his touch and he was pulled closer and held against Sebastian in a slight death grip.

"Sebast-tian!"

"Wait! This, take it off." Sebastian quickly said, fingers tugging at the strings around Ciel's head.

His fingers wound around the black material covered patch covering Ciel's right eye and ripped it off. His lips twisted into a smile as the deep violet marked pulsed inside the orb in response to his own seal and it edged him on. Ciel clenched around him and his body shook as he came with a suddering jerk and loud, breathless moans. It was enough to send Sebastian over the edge and he came a few thrusts later. 

Ciel fell forward onto him, slumping against his chest and shivering. Carefully he turned, undoing the binds with a fluid jerk of his fingers and Ciel's numb arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Gently he helped the earl into his arms and stood from the bed, carrying him bridal style to the connected bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Ciel whispered drowsily into his neck.

"We're slightly disgusting at the moment, I'm just getting us into a bath before bed." Sebastian grinned.

He stepped into a already filled and steaming bath, positioning the earl between his legs and resting his back against Sebastian's chest when they sat.

"Bastard. You did plan this." Ciel snapped.

"Perhaps." The demon smiled, lathering Ciel's shoulders with soap. 

"I knew it." Ciel stated and slowly threw his head back.

Sebastian gave him a quick, loving peck before continueing bathing the earl.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Warn me next time. My wrists are one hell of a bitch at the moment."

Sebastian let out a hearty laugh.

"Of course, I apologise..." 

...My Lord. 

~☆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not turn out how I wanted. :/ I should stop being lazy. :p
> 
> Thoughts & suggestions are always welcome :D

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter maybe? *Hmmm*


End file.
